


The Fire Heir

by MannuWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Major Character Death, Sehun is snarky, They are elementals, Ups and Downs, powers POWERS!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannuWrites/pseuds/MannuWrites
Summary: In the ice kingdom of Mystic, Chanyeol is the only Park in a palace full of Kims.





	1. Chapter 1

“Breathe in, breathe out Chan. Breathe in, breathe out.”

In all honesty, saying these words aren’t doing Chanyeol any good. He still feels like puking. Or jumping out from his room on the third level and straight into the shallow, semi-frozen lake right below his window, filled with poisonous Opah fish. He likes the second option because at least it is less messy and has more thrill involved. But both are out of the question.

Xiumin will probably give him a menacing, freezing stare or freeze him entirely. In his defense, Chanyeol has been frozen halfway in the past by Xiumin for pranking him. So, it wouldn’t be totally absurd to expect that from him. The crown prince is unpredictable like that.

Suho is in a league of his own. He will probably reprimand Chanyeol and punish him for being so reckless with the Opah. Probably ban him from playing with the emperor penguins for the whole summer. Probably…

_Definitely._

They worked like that, the crown prince and his most trusted advisor- who also happened to be Xiumin’s first in command.

“You ready?” Chanyeol turns around and sure enough its Kai, standing near the almirah with one leg crossed over the other, eyes lit up with glee and hair undone in a manner which took effort to make it look effortlessly done.

Kai is younger than both Xiumin and Suho but elder than Chanyeol, the supposed baby of the family who, ironically enough, towered over all his elder brothers.

Chanyeol nods in response and grins wide, his excitement getting the best of him. He is nervous yes but the thought of finally getting his powers, like all his brothers, made him exceptionally giddy. _Cosmos_ , even for just once he would love to have Kai wake up stuck to a slab of ice too! Its high time Chanyeol answered back with the cold pranks.

“Let’s go then. Don’t want to irk the crown prince by being late on your special day now, do we?” Jongin gestures for Chanyeol to lead the way with a flourish and the youngest prince scoffs.

“You just want to find excuses to make his hair glow.” Chanyeol says, referring to Xiumin and hits Jongin lightly on the arm.

“What? It’s amusing.” Jongin shrugs, rubbing the sore spot. Chanyeol snickers.

“Wait until he freezes you.”

“Oh, hush now! Don’t say such bad things on your Blessing day Channie!”

 

They approach the venue and Chanyeol takes a slow, heavy inhale before entering. In his mind, he is imagining scenarios of how it would be. His very own Blessing. Finally!

A Blessing was a ritualistic ceremony, which was carried out on an elemental’s coming of age birthday, which granted them the blessing of their respected god/goddess and allowed them to practice their elemental power.

Named after the goddess worshipped there, Mystic- the kingdom of ice, deemed the onset of the 20th winter appropriate as the coming of age of an elemental to undergo a Blessing but it could vary in other kingdoms. Like in the wind dominant lands of Vaaya, an elemental could undergo a Blessing when they’re as young as 13 summers or as old as 25 summers.

Chanyeol scoffs at how he remembers it all. Suho must be so proud of him. But Chanyeol could wager Suho knew a lot more when he had been Chanyeol’s age. He wasn’t the renowned Scholar of Mystic for nothing. At such a young age, that man knew more than Chanyeol could possibly ever know in his entire life.

Ugh, his brothers were so amazing.

 

In the sacred temple of Mystic, situated right in the middle of the Frost Grove woods, there is a special place where the Blessing of all the royals takes place. The raised platform is circular, surrounded by pillars of ice which ended high in the sky engraved with old texts and markings sacred to Mystic. A little stream flows by the platform and there is a secluded area between two pillars from where the family can see the Blessing happening.

His family is there, smiling encouragingly at him. Their smiles are proud- Xiumin, Suho and their King’s- as they welcome Chanyeol onto the platform. Xiumin is standing right next to the high-priest, his expression stern but gentle for his youngest brother.

High on anticipation, Chanyeol takes a seat in the center of the platform on a raised podium and is instructed to wear the customary toga and the traditional wooden crown on his silver hair.

“All yours little one. Surprise me.” Kai says with a proud smile and after patting him once on the back as encouragement, leaves to join the other brothers.

Chanyeol shakes his head at Kai’s antics.

A Blessing typically had its own characteristics manifested within the chosen elemental which worked as proof that the elemental now possessed the power of the god/goddess of their kingdom or country.

In Mystic, an elemental generally exhibits the physical proof of their Blessing characteristics by the color of their hair. It was common for an ice elemental of Mystic to have dark brown hair, which they had before their Blessing, turn into silvery white after the Blessing ceremony is completed as proof of the power shared by the god/goddess with them.

Now, Chanyeol had attended all of his brothers’ Blessings. And they were all bloody amazing!

While Suho and Kai were born with the usual dark brown hair which later turned to bright silver after their respective Blessings, Xiumin proved to be quite unique.

When the crown prince was born, he already had a head full of silver hair which was taken as a sign of greatness by the people of Mystic as it was a rare occurrence and it was treated in such a manner as if the goddess Mystic herself had taken birth in Xiumin’s place.

And when the time came for Xiumin’s Blessing, his hair had turned to a bright blue-  historically a clear sign of unrivalled power- which only continued to grow as Xiumin got older.

Though the crown prince liked to keep to himself and confined himself to his study room or court diplomacy, he was formidable in the battle field, what with his impressive skill set and immense control on his terrifying power.

Chanyeol has seen first hand what Xiumin was capable of when he had accidentally barged into one of his training sessions when he was younger. A trauma, that one.

And since Chanyeol was also born with a tuft of silver hair, everyone was anxious to see if it turned blue like it did with Xiumin. Kai often teased him by saying that maybe it will reduce back to dark brown, that bastard. However, Chanyeol must emphasize he isn’t anywhere nearly as graceful or eloquent as his eldest brother.

Xiumin was a sight to behold. A born ruler, an elite warrior, an impressive elemental.

Chanyeol was, well, Chanyeol. Questionably gangly, awkwardly tall, surprisingly good with the fauna.

The familiar age-old Blessing chant begins once the moon is high in the night sky, shining brightly overhead. As the chanting gets more intense Chanyeol feels a rush of energy surging through him and once the high-priest replaces the wooden crown with the crystal diadem on his head and chants the final lines, he’s met with a blinding light

This is it, isn’t it?

This had to be it!

When the light dies down, Chanyeol slowly opens his eyes and stands up, feeling renewed. He felt whole, as if something that had been with him his whole life, but which always stayed out of reach had finally reached his grasp. He feels great! He feels as if he could run a thousand miles, like he could jump up high in the sky, like he could shoot fire from his hands!

 

He turns to look at his family, expecting Kai to rush upto him any second and engulf him in a bone crushing hug but instead he’s met with the horrified faces of his family. “Kai…?” He says, not understanding what is happening and is met with deafening silence. His brothers just stare at him with wide eyes.

 

“Blasphemy!” the high-priest yelled, “a fire heir in the ice kingdom!”


	2. Chapter 2

From calm to chaos in a second.

That’s what is happening.

“Fire heir? What--?” Chanyeol stammers, confusion growing by the moment. “Where?” Was there a fire heir amongst them? But he couldn’t see him. Wait, were they in danger? No, he must protect his family.

The high priest stares at him with a crazed expression.

“Preposterous! Seize him!” The high priest yells, pointing at Chanyeol, but before he can continue, he stills and in the blink of an eye, is covered in shimmering blue frost.

Chanyeol looks at Xiumin just in time to see him lower his hand, finger pointed at the now frozen figure of the high priest.

“Channie—” Kai starts in a small voice, still standing in the secluded area, hesitating to approach his little brother, but Chanyeol isn’t listening. He runs to the nearby stream and takes a glance at his reflection in the clear water.

The moonlight is bright enough to illuminate his features and he stumbles back as soon as he realizes what he’s seeing.

His reflection.

His hair…

No no no

It can’t be!

“What—? Why? I don’t—” Chanyeol visibly flinches when he touches his hair. His once silver hair is now a horrible shade of red.

“I don’t— Kai I swear if this is one of your pranks!” Chanyeol yells, not ready to believe what was in front of his eyes.

The crystal diadem patterned with snowflakes has turned into a gold one, snowflakes turned into rising flames of angry fire. The white toga he had been instructed to wear is now an ominous shade of black.

Was this a joke?

“This isn’t supposed to happen. Why is this happening? Someone! Anyone! Tell me!” Chanyeol starts screaming, tears beginning to prickle his eyes.

He is scared. This is not his Blessing should have gone. No, he should have the ice power. Mystic should have blessed him. Why is this happening?

He turns to look at his family and is heartbroken to see how distrustful they suddenly seem.

“Guys, I don’t know whats happening! Its still me, I swear upon my life!” Chanyeol pleads as he steps towards them but his heart shatters into a million pieces when Xiumin’s crown guard comes into formation to protect them from him.

From Chanyeol.

“At ease.” Xiumin commands and they obey. The soldiers part to give way to his brothers who have a confused, wary look in their eyes as they approach him.

This is too much. Too much for him to comprehend, to make sense of.

Chanyeol falls to his knees, his back to his brothers, and with all the anguish brewing in him looks up to the vast sky and says in a quiet voice,

“O goddess of ice, why is this happening?” He asks Mystic, hopelessness beginning to set in his mind. He knows he’s not going to get a reply from the goddess. He isn’t like Xiumin. He never will be. It doesn’t matter if they shared silver hair. Chanyeol now had red hair.

He is in direct conflict with the kingdom of Mystic, what with being dubbed as a fire heir. His life is over. Cosmos, he should have never been born—

He feels a familiar hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Xiumin smiling down at him reassuringly.

“Chanyeol let’s go.” The crown prince says and ruffles his hair.

His red hair.

Xiumin mustn’t touch his wretched hair. No one should have to deal with him. He is a cursed elemental.

Chanyeol scrambles away and watches as his eldest brother’s expression morphs into one of confusion.

Chanyeol doesn’t realize he’s mumbling to himself until he’s dragged away by someone and is forcefully shaken which helps him get out of his mind and back to reality.

“Chanyeol! Focus!” Chanyeol knows this voice. Its Suho. Cosmos, why is Suho shouting? He never shouts. He’s scary when he shouts.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol mumbles quickly and averts his eyes away from the scholar. “I don’t know how it happened. I swear—"

“It’s okay. You’re alright. Calm down.” Suho says in a softer voice.

“How…how did this happen?” He suddenly remembers the new gold diadem on his head and tosses it away. It lands on the ground with a resounding voice and burns the area near it before going dormant.

“I don’t want this Suho” Chanyeol cries desperately clinging to his brother, and realizes he’s crying when Suho wipes away his tears.

“Chanyeol, you must not lose yourself to this. Your new powers are making you go paranoid. Calm down!” Suho tries in a calm voice.

Chanyeol doesn’t understand what Suho’s talking about but then he sees it for himself. His hands are aflame, bright gold flames dancing on his fingertips but he can’t feel the fire. What he does feel however, is a humongous feeling of paranoia rising in him.

It is true! He really is a fire elemental, isn’t he?

“Chanyeol!” Suho snaps and the youngest breaks out of his reverie and scuttles away from the Scholar.

Cosmos! Fire is dangerous! What if he harms his brothers? Ugh he should have been Blessed with ice!

The gold diadem flares in that moment and sets the near area on fire. Kai is quick to act and starts working on extinguishing it. Its difficult. This fire is not the normal kind. And it was proving to be difficult to control it.

Suho and Xiumin take notice of the slowly spreading fire. The crown prince and his first in command share a look and then, Xiumin nods once, raising his palm in the fire’s direction.

“We’ll sort this out. Let’s go.” Suho extends his hand and Chanyeol takes it.

He takes a glimpse behind him and witnesses how Xiumin froze, literally froze all of the flames and in a click, blasted and turned everything to shimmering frozen hail.

In a weird manner, Chanyeol feels anger which he hasn’t felt in forever. Its an alien feeling and even more so, its directed at Xiumin. Shaking his head, Chanyeol focuses on the present.

In a discreet manner he is taken to his chamber by Suho.

Chanyeol is quick to discard the black toga and desperately searches his almirah for a white one. He loses his calm when he’s unable to find one.

“Hey.” Kai comes in that moment, carrying a white piece of cloth in his hands. Chanyeol wears it quickly and realizes it’s a cloak. He doesn’t fail to notice how this one had a hood attached to it.

“Come quickly. The others will meet us in the King’s study.” Kai informs.

Chanyeol doesn’t know why they’re going to the King’s study of all places. Its like, a bad place. Only bad news is received there. Is he bad news too?

He follows his brothers out of his chambers but runs into Suho who had stopped in his tracks.

His brothers examines the corridors and wordlessly pulls up the hood over Chanyeol’s head.

Chanyeol would have laughed at how Suho had to go on his tip toes to do so but given the situation, he simply finds it sad how he was trying to hide him.

“It’s safer this way” his brother explains, and they resume walking to the King’s study.

True to Kai’s word, Xiumin and the King were indeed present in the King’s study. They had grim looks on their faces and Chanyeol isn’t sure what to make of it.

“It’s time I tell you the truth.” The King starts ominously.

“The truth? What truth?” Kai asks, on full alert.

“The truth about Chanyeol’s heritage.” The King says and looks at the red-haired prince.

“What are you saying father?” Suho asks, worry and concern etched onto his face.

“Prince Chanyeol…” The King begins solemnly, “is the last known survivor and heir to the throne of the fire kingdom of Ruvera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit he's the fire prince


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol discovers his familial history.  
> Trigger warning: suicidal thoughts

Chanyeol has a hard time believing what he’s hearing. It’s like he’s thrust into an alternate reality.

Chanyeol has always known that he was adopted but never ever did he think of… being anything but an ice elemental, of being a fire heir. He never had a reason to think otherwise. He always assumed himself to be an ice heir, since his brothers were ice heirs too. Especially since he and Xiumin shared the same silver hair, never mind that Xiumin’s turned blue and Chanyeol’s to red. It just made so much more sense in his head. But nope, of course his life has to turn upside down on his Blessing day.

The sole surviving fire heir of Ruvera; the desolate, ruined kingdom of Ruvera in the middle of nowhere.

“I’m sorry to have kept this a secret for so long” The King says, regret heavy in his old voice, eyes averted from his children but then he looks at Chanyeol. “But you have always been a fire heir Chanyeol. Today confirmed as much.”

“What do you mean _confirmed_? Were you waiting this whole time to see what would happen once he turned 20 winters old?” Suho asked trying to control his rage but failing.

“I know how this sounds but at least let me explain myself.” The Kings says, pleading with his second and third borns. Chanyeol is just trying to take it all in. Xiumin stands a little away from the King, gazing at everyone in the room with a wary, thoughtful expression.

“Father, with all due respect, there better be a good explanation or so help me Mystic…” Kai says, his fists tightly clenched with whorls of ice curling their way out of them and depositing on his wrists.

Chanyeol is grateful. After everything his brothers are still on his side. They don’t hate him! Thank cosmos!

“Years ago, when the three of you were very young, Kai was just a toddler,” The King begins with a smile “Back then, Ruvera was the strongest of the elemental kingdoms known to exist, all an effort of the Phoenix blessed Parks. They were the rulers of Ruvera.” He looks at Chanyeol with a fond expression. “Your parents.”

Suddenly, all the eyes in the room are at him but Chanyeol is too engrossed to pay attention.

_Ruvera was strong? My parents ruled over that Ruvera?_

The King’s expression grows sadder as he continues, reminiscing, “The then prospering kingdom of Ruvera was overcome with forces never seen before. No one understood why they were being attacked. The other nations remained unaffected. But were confident Ruvera could handle it. They were a strong kingdom, blessed with the power of the Phoenix. They would surely come out of it without a scratch, we thought. But we were wrong, oh so wrong.”

“What happened?” It takes Chanyeol a moment to realize he is one who asked that.

“The enemy, unknown to this day, attacked them day and night. They were unable to form an effective offence and Ruvera started collapsing, still under siege. It was too late for the United Council of the Kingdoms to aid them in any way. It happened too fast. In just over a week what remained of that kingdom were the desolate mountains and barren lands, every life lost in the war, slain.”

“So you’re telling me, that all the kingdoms, all the blessed elementals just waited and watched silently, like _cowards_ , while Ruvera was ripped apart by Cosmos knows who?” Kai asked, voice quiet and quivering with anger and despair he felt towards the lost kingdom.

“I want to say otherwise but I’m afraid that would be a lie.” The King says and everyone turns to look at Kai who had punched the wall, tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers to Chanyeol who, having no idea what to do, simply nods and pats his brother on the back.

“But before they could be completely overpowered, I managed to slip in the royal palace. Your parents had sent for me. I was quite perplexed when the call came because they were not asking for help in battle. They were asking for me to save something. Someone. I thought maybe it was their daughter, your sister.” The King looks at Chanyeol. “But unbeknownst to everyone, the queen was with child and had only recently given birth. A baby boy, born with silver hair, blessed with the Phoenix’s power. The next fire heir. It was you, Chanyeol.”

“They entrusted me with your well being Chanyeol. And I vowed to protect you no matter what.”

“I had a sister?” The King nods. “Her name was Princess Yoora.”

“How old was she?”

“What?”

“How old was she?”

“Seven.”

“Cosmos.” Chanyeol feels his legs getting weak. He almost falls to the ground but Suho and Kai are quick to catch him. They help him onto a nearby couch and with great pain in his voice, he asks “And my parents—” Chanyeol starts, the words feeling too foreign but somehow right.

“The king and queen yes.”

“What happened to them?” He asks, already feeling dreadful because it was already established there were no known survivors. But Chanyeol has hope. Maybe—

“They lost their lives during the Dark War.” The King says remorsefully.

“The Dark War…” Chanyeol repeats, as he mind tries to draw up images of how it must’ve been but nothing comes up and he feels even more defeated. The room goes silent as Chanyeol holds his head in his hands, clutching at his hair in new found feeling of despair.

“Why me? Why did you save me?!” Chanyeol shouts. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until after the tears trail down to his chin and he has to blink rapidly to clear his vision.

“You were the chosen heir. I had to save you!” The King says in a matter of fact voice and Chanyeol wants to scream.

“Why? It could’ve been my sister!”

“Only the most powerful elementals are born with silver hair. They are the Blessed, bearing great powers of their gods and goddesses.” Suho says, glancing at Xiumin who stands quietly nearby a window, deadly silent. “It’s a rare occurrence. It would take nothing less than a miracle to have _two_ silver haired heirs born in a single kingdom, in the same time period.”

"It doesn't change anything! He's still our brother! Fire kingdom was destroyed in the war! There's nothing but barren lands and desolate mountains there! He can stay here with us. We can continue as we are." Kai argues, eyes misty.

"You're right." Xiumin speaks, "However, Chanyeol is going to have to leave us." Suho closes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, frustrated at what he was digging up in his memory concerning all the kingdoms and powers.

Chanyeol has never felt so betrayed. He looks at the crown prince with tearful eyes.

"Xiumin is right." Suho speaks, looking off put, and it’s as if someone has stabbed Chanyeol all over again.

"How dare you say that!" Kai objects. "Father!" But their father simply shakes his head, defeated.

“Xiumin, how can you _think_ that!” Kai says, his emotions getting the best of him.

“I’m only saying this for Chanyeol’s own safety. Don’t think, even for a _second_ , that this doesn’t break my heart.” Xiumin said, his voice more controlled than ever as he blinked repeatedly. “If someone gets a hold of Chanyeol’s actual identity, the news will spread like wildfire and it will only result in unwanted bloodshed.”

Chanyeol can only sit silently and listen.

“Everyone will come for his life, mostly craving after his power, wanting to turn him into their pawn and eventually staking claim to the fire kingdom’s throne. Tell me if I’m wrong.”  Xiumin looks at Kai.

“No! He will be protected here. He can stay!” Kai defends. “Once he starts training with his new powers and learns to defend himself it will all be over. No one will come for him then.”

Chanyeol can only watch.

“That’s where his power comes in.” Suho says.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asks, finally finding his voice. Suho looks at Xiumin who nods grimly, and then turns to Chanyeol, “Since ancient times—”

“Oh great! Another story.” Kai scoffs.

“Mystic’s Ice and Phoenix’s Flame have always been in a deep conflict, being the polar opposite of each other. There have been constant wars between the heirs of both but once, when too many lives were lost, too much bloodshed done, a treaty was formed between the two powers. And as a result, the lands from where both the powers had risen from, were blessed to maintain peace.” Suho says and stares at Chanyeol gravely as he continues.

“So?”

“According to legend, no ice heir would survive for long on Phoenix Flame’s homeland and in turn, no fire heir would survive on Mystic Ice’s homeland.” Suho finishes and there’s silence.

“So, you’re saying I can’t stay here or else I will…die?” Chanyeol asks and he wants to laugh at the absurdity of how the situation had turned.

“That’s just an old story. It’s not real! Nobody has to believe that!” Kai yells.

“Then, how did I survive for so long?” Chanyeol asks Suho but it’s the crown prince who answers.

 

“I’m not sure but it could be because you haven’t had contact with your homeland for so long and also the absence of your powers up until today.” He comes to stand in front of Chanyeol and holds his hand. “But now you’ve gained the blessing of the Phoenix, Chanyeol.” Xiumin says. “I am sorry but it’s inevitable now.” Xiumin says, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

“What is he saying?” Kai says, worry lining his features.

 

“Sooner or later, the spell will act and Mystic Ice will try to eliminate Chanyeol from its territory once it senses his power. It will try to overpower his flame.” Suho answers. “And once it does, your flame will not only cease to exist but it will take you with it.” He delivers the final blow.

“Are you saying that he’ll die?” Kai asks, his voice barely above a whisper. The eldest two remain silent and its confirmation. “You can’t be serious! Have you lost your mind?” Kai yells in frustration. “Where will he even go? There’s nowhere to go back to! Fire kingdom doesn’t exist anymore!”

“We are not sure about that. But Chanyeol you can’t leave just yet,especially when you haven’t yet mastered the use of your power.” Xiumin says, studying Chanyeol’s newly turned red hair from a distance.

“But...” Suho says weakly but doesn’t continue.

“But what?” Chanyeol asks. He’s not afraid of anymore news, good or bad. “Tell me!”

“There’s this legend which states- never mind it’s too childish.” Suho waves it away.

“Continue.” Xiumin commands and the Scholar takes a deep breath before continuing. “There’s a story. An old one. But before I tell you that, let me say this,” Suho looks at Chanyeol with pained a pained expression. The red-haired Ruveran prince waits with bated breath for his elder brother to continue.

“It’s risky and I’m not sure if it even happens nowadays, if they even exist anymore but if they do, it’s worth trying.” Suho says, nodding once.

“Who?” Kai asks.

“Soulmates.” Suho says and Kai and Chanyeol look at him as if he had grown two heads.

“ _Soulmates_? You must be joking brother!”

Before Suho can defend himself, his father comes to his rescue.

“They do exist.” The King speaks.

The four young elementals turn to look at him. “That’s also how you were able to survive for so long.” The King admits, looking at Chanyeol and then averting his gaze to look pointedly at Xiumin.

“Your mother was my cousin.” Collective gasps of surprise are heard but the King goes on. “She was an ice heir. Her soulmate was the king of the fire kingdom. Your father.”

“That’s impossible! _Ice_ and _fire_ heirs as soulmates?” Suho asks, disbelief heavy in his voice. 

“It’s possible. I’ve witnessed it firsthand. Reiha spent a great deal of her life in the Phoenix Flame’s homeland, now known as Ruvera. The power of the Phoenix recognized her bond with one of her fire heirs and respected her as a soulmate of her blessed, former prince of Ruvera- Yeonghan.”

The emotions Chanyeol feels as he learns his parent’s name are indescribable. A sense of longing, affection and devastation fill him up at once and he’s overwhelmed.

“Why are you telling me all of this now? After everything has happened?” He asks, voice low, an inner storm raging in his mind.

“Don’t think ill of me child. You had Mystic’s blood in you too. There was a high possibility that you would turn out to be an ice heir, like your mother. That is one of the reasons you were able to live here for so long.” The king confesses. “But now that you’ve been blessed with the Phoenix’s flame, the Mystic ice _will_ go against you.”

“Why does everyone want me dead? The kingdoms? The powers? Am I even supposed to be alive? Why did you save me at all?” Chanyeol lets loose his tears, letting them fall freely. “It’s better if I just die.” Chanyeol mumbles, feeling helpless and unwanted.

“If you say something like that again, I’ll freeze you for eternity.” Xiumin says fiercely, overcome with a protective feeling for Chanyeol. By Mystic, he will freeze all the kingdoms if he has to before anyone can lay harm to a single hair on Chanyeol’s head.

“We love you Chan. Fire or ice, they don’t matter. Our priority is you.” Suho speaks and pats his hair. Chanyeol sees that as an opportunity to pull both Xiumin and Suho to him and hug them with all his might.

“I love you too.” Kai says and joins the hug. “Never say that again Channie.” Kai hits Chanyeol on his back to which the fire blessed only laughs and hugs them tighter. In that moment, he’s glad he has three loving brothers, not related to him by blood but a bond which ran much deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this chapter lacks flow lol it was hard to write because its kinda acts as a foundation chapter of the story's universe.  
> ehhhh, idk point it out if you feel like something doesnt add up or something
> 
> drop by on twitter to say hi? @ tolboypcy c:
> 
> this story will start picking up pace from the next chapter mwahahaha get ready because a LOT is coming
> 
> (wish me luck for finals, bye!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some world building and identity crisis i guess

Back in the comfortable confines of his room, Chanyeol ponders over the possibility, now the unsettling reality, of him being a fire heir and the effect this revelation would have on the other elemental countries and kingdoms.

“Oh cosmos.” He breathes out and takes off toga and then his shirt. He stares at the white fabric and sighs. Tossing it on his bed, Chanyeol goes outside and sits on the floor of his balcony, staring at the clear night sky.

From all the lessons he took as a child about the history of kingdoms, he could only retain the details of the major four- Mystic the territory of the ice kingdom, Vaaya the free country, Terra the land of the earth blessed and Ruvera the once home of the fire blessed and now home to the desolate mountains.

While Mystic and Terra were ruled by monarchs, the Kim family and the Byun family respectively, Vaaya was a free country run by a barely stable government. Ruvera too, was once ruled by a family of monarchs.

The Parks.

Is that why his name was Park Chanyeol and not Kim? He lowers himself further on the ground and lays down on the polished marbled floor of his balcony, eyes still flitting across the span of the night sky.

It still doesn’t sit well with Chanyeol how he’s the sole survivor of a long dynasty of the long reigning Parks of the once flourishing kingdom of Ruvera.

Chanyeol finds it utterly conflicting how his heart is open to the idea of Ruvera being his homeland but his mind shuts itself to the possibility of it. In Chanyeol’s his eyes Mystic is his home. Yes, it was always shrouded in cold but it never got too severe to handle. For Chanyeol it served as an excuse for families to have a cozy dinner together.

Mystic’s skies are the clearest in all of the continents. At least that’s what Chanyeol had studied in his lessons. He’s yet to explore and see it for himself.

Legends state that on a rare night when the moon hides behind heavy clouds and snow is about to fall, if lightning happens to flash Mystic’s form could be seen in that flash moment of the night. The one who is blessed enough to witness it would have great purpose befall them.

Chanyeol hasn’t met an elemental who has witnessed it nor has he read about it. Maybe that is why its still a legend right?

Standing in the balcony of his room, he wonders where he could fit in, if not in Mystic. If not in Ruvera. Is Ruvera even an option? Wasn’t it just a dump of barren land now?

Maybe he could go to Vaaya? He has never seen a Vaayan delegate in the royal palace ever, so it was all very mysterious to Chanyeol. And because the inner workings of Vaaya remained a secret, it had been on top of Chanyeol’s list of places he wanted to visit when he came of age and was able to travel on his own.

Chanyeol chuckles mirthlessly.

What a cruel joke cosmos was playing.

He is now of age but instead of willingly visiting different places in the world, having a secure feeling that his family will be there when he returns from his travels, Chanyeol is now in a place where he isn’t sure if he even had a home to call his own anymore.

There is so much to think about, so much for him to process, to make peace with but it seems so overwhelming. Was a simple life in the confines of his home too much to ask for? Was happiness too much to ask for?

He thinks about the Terran kingdom and how he’s always hearing about the youngest of the two Byun princes always making trouble. Oh, how he wishes he could be as free willed and lively that he could go out and cause trouble while having fun too. He points at the twinkling stars in the sky and randomly joins them, pointing and moving from one to another.

Chanyeol notices how he’s not feeling as cold as he used to. Its as if his body was keeping up with the cold temperature outside, keeping him warm enough to lie shirtless on the third-floor balcony of the castle.

Clenching his fist, Chanyeol scrunches his eyes shut and ponders over all the thoughts running rogue in his head.

Chanyeol is a fire blessed no matter how much he wants to believe otherwise.  No matter how much he despises it. The very essence of fire flowing in his veins is proof enough for him. Will that drive him apart from his brothers? His home? Will that make him a target? Where does that leave him? Does he belong nowhere? Who even is he? Who in Mystic’s name is crown prince Park Chanyeol.

He unclenches his fist and stares hard at his hand. Where is his life supposed to head after this? The lines marked on his palm seem to glow golden and Chanyeol takes gazes at the endless seeming sky. He is so lost in his anguish, staring at the night sky with all the despair he could muster, he doesn’t realize when suddenly fire shoots up from his palm and…remains there.

“Oh what in the world…!” He mutters and shakes his hand in an effort to extinguish it but the fire is still dancing on his palm and he doesn’t know what to do.

He tightens his hand into a fist but it only makes matters worse. His whole hand gets engulfed in bright, angry, amber fire and he panics.

He scrambles from the ground to stand up and goes to the water pitcher to douse out the fire. He puts his burning fist in the vessel but the water starts boiling and he retracts his slightly burned hand with a painful hiss.

But strangely enough, it’s the boiling water that’s hurting him and not the fire.

Completely freaking out, he tries to put on his shirt but its with the wrong, burning hand and soon enough the fabric is burning.

“Oh goddess no” He curses and flings the shirt to the balcony and pours the pitcher of steaming hot water on it. “Thank cosmos.” It went out. Hurriedly opening the door, he runs to the only person he can think of.

 

“Brother! I don’t know what happened! My hand was glowing and then suddenly it caught on fire! Its not going away! I don’t know what to do!” Chanyeol yelps as soon as he enters the scholar’s room. Thankfully enough, Suho is up. He leaves the book he had been reading and takes in the situation in front of him. The way Chanyeol’s fist was glowing looked really concerning to him.

With practiced calm, Suho approaches a panicked Chanyeol who stood in the center of his room, frantic.

“Chanyeol,” He starts in a soothing tone, “I’m going to need you to open your palm.”

“I-I’m not sure! I could hurt you.” Chanyeol is in tears now. The thought of hurting his brothers is painful to bear.

“Its okay. Go slowly. Everything’s fine, okay Chanyeol?” Suho says in a soft voice and Chanyeol nods, his vision blurry but he can still make out the calm, trusting face of his brother.

“Like this?” Slowly, very slowly Chanyeol opens his clutched fist and straightens his fingers out.

The fire immediately recedes to the center of his palm, burning steadily.

“You’re doing great Channie.” Suho says encouragingly and hopes for Chanyeol to snap out of the panic. “Now, just will it to go away.” He says and Chanyeol tilts his head.

“Will it to go away?”

“Yes. Your power works in accord with your temperament and your emotions. Try it. Imagine it getting smaller and then going out completely.”

Chanyeol nods and breathes out. He tries to even out his erratic breathing and gain some calm.

“There you go. You did it.” Chanyeol opens his eyes to see Suho smiling serenely at him.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol says and Suho stands on his tiptoes to ruffle his hair. Chanyeol wants to cry. How will he ever let go of his family? His brothers?

“Here, have some water.” Suho offers and Chanyeol smiles like a child caught red handed getting away with breaking a dish.

“I may have burned my shirt.” Chanyeol says sheepishly from under the red curtain of his hair covering his eyes.

“Aha! I knew I smelled something burning!” Kai enters but is immediately shushed by an annoyed Suho. The eldest of the three stands with a hand on his lip which he then runs through his hair.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” He asks the youngest who was curiously staring at the red-haired elemental’s hand.

“I could ask you the same question. But I won’t because you’re my precious elder brother and I don’t want you to get upset.” Kai says and pouts. He walks over to Suho and lays down his head on his shoulder. “Believe me, pretty please.” He says in a baby voice.

Suho sighs but rolls his eyes and gently pushes away his younger brother.

“Cut the drama.”

 “Alright! Alright! I was sleeping but then I smelled something burning.” Kai turns to Chanyeol, “You burned half of your room. Half because I put out the rest of the fire.” Showing off, he blows air on the tips of his frost covered fingers but then grins wide, in a scary way. “Xiumin’s hair is gonna glow blue tomorrow. Nice work.”

“I was going to ask you why you were roaming around shirtless but that explains everything I guess.” Suho says, annoyance giving way to exasperation.

“Your hand is unusually red.” Suho observes.

“Oh yeah. I tried putting out the fire with the water pitcher. Now I know my fire works under water. What do you think of the chefs taking my help to boil water?” Chanyeol chuckles but winces.

“Saves the firewood I bet.” Kai elbows Chanyeol and wiggles himself down between him and the arm rest of the big chair Chanyeol was sitting on and settles down comfily.

Suho narrows his eyes at him but retrieves a kit full of salves and gauze from one of his herb cabinets.

“The fire didn’t burn you?” He inquires.

“I don’t think so—"

“He would have melted half of his hand if that were the case. Your room is literally two corridors down from his after all, brother.” Kai yawns.

“True.” Chanyeol says, yawning as well.

“Alright. Keep your hand like this.” After Suho is done applying a salve and herbs to his hand, he wraps it up with the gauze. Chanyeol can already feel his pain soothing down.

“Channie… this may sound a little insensitive but you really need to consider the possibility of soulmates.” Suho says softly but sincerely, with worry laced in his voice.

Kai has seemingly dozed off, snuggling his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Soulmates, huh?” Chanyeol asks. The very idea of soulmates is like one big fat lie but if Suho is asking him to consider…? But the problem is Chanyeol doesn’t believe in soulmates. He had promptly slept during the lessons whenever the topic was discussed.

“But, where do I find myself a soulmate? Are they a he? Or a she?”

“That’s the tricky part. Only you can tell us that.” Suho responds and Chanyeol furrows his brows in confusion.

“What do you mean? How?” Chanyeol asks, bewildered.

Before Suho could respond, a series of knocks is heard on the door sending Suho into an overly alert stance, eyes wide.

“There’s someone on your door? In the middle of the night? Besides us?” Chanyeol says, very confused.

Ignoring him, Suho immediately goes to answer the door. Chanyeol waits but he doesn’t hear the door opening right away. Instead its another series of knocks and then the door opening could be hear

“Who is it brother? Is it a secret affair? I love scandals.” Kai says half asleep but with an evil grin.

“I am sure you do.” Xiumin enters and Kai is left speechless while Chanyeol loses his breath laughing.  Nonetheless both of them stand up and offer him the customary bow. He _is_ the crown prince after all.

Xiumin’s is a moment too late to tell them to be at ease, Suho notices. He isn’t sure if Xiumin’s quirky smile really faltered for a second there or maybe his sleep is finally catching up with him.

“You don’t have to bow to me in the middle of the night. Goddess! We’re in Suho’s bed chamber.” Xiumin exclaims and the three brothers laugh.

“What brings you here?” Suho asks in the politest way possible. He’s about to add ‘ _your majesty_ ’ in the end but makes conscious effort to not say it. It’s hard.

“I wanted to talk to Chanyeol about something…” Xiumin says looking at the youngest who looks at him curiously, “but he wasn’t in his bed chamber. And then I was informed that he had come here.”

“Wow. Full offence but you really need to let your spies sleep at night.” Kai says, full of distaste.

“If that were the case, I wouldn’t have discovered you tied up in that village barn two weeks ago.” Xiumin offers as Suho gets himself a chair to sit on.

“Alright. I get it.” Kai raises in hands in defense, side eyeing the crown prince but then starts laughing.

“So, whats the secret meeting about?” Xiumin asks playfully.

“Oh no! Nothing of the sort!” Suho hurries to explain, “Not a secret meeting! Chanyeol just burned his hand—"

“And half of his room—” Suho glares at Kai who has interrupted who then shuts up at once when he takes a glance at Suho.

“—and came to see me.” Suho answers for the three of them.

“Also, brother dearest here was educating me about soulmates.” Chanyeol says but then pouts. “Or atleast trying to because nothing makes sense honestly.”

“I was simply telling him about how discovering a soulmate depends on the natural affinity one possess towards elements.” Suho says and turns to Chanyeol, “It depends on the natural affinity you possess towards elements.”

“Not all of us are intellectuals here, brother.” Kai jokes, beginning to get drowsy again.

“Speak for yourself.” Chanyeol snorts and promptly receives an elbow to his side. Being the youngest isn’t always nice, Chanyeol decides and rubs the paining spot.

Xiumin rolls his eyes, a smile softening his features.

Suho shakes his head in mock disdain but obliges to Kai’s request.

“It’s unclear which element’s blessing his soulmate might have. It could be any of the prevailing ones or one of the rare ones. But Chanyeol is the only one who can tell that because he himself must describe which element feels the closest to him, after his own blessed element of fire of course.” Suho says while nodding to himself.

“That means there’s a chance that his soulmate could also be an ice heir?” Kai asks, eyes unfocused.

“Highly unlikely but the possibility is still there. So why not?” Suho shrugs. “You’re telling me that there’s a possibility he might not have to leave at all?” Kai asks, back from his reverie, hope gleaming in his eyes. “Hypothetically speaking, yes. If his soulmate happens to be an ice heir then he wouldn’t have to leave Mystic because the goddess would grant him shelter.”

“Let’s find out!” Kai jumps and is about to pounce on Chanyeol but is stopped by Xiumin.

“Wait.” The blue haired ice elemental says. “It’s not so easy.” The crown prince said and looked at Chanyeol. “You must master your new abilities first. If you don’t, you’re likely to lose control. I say this from experience Chan.” Xiumin’s features get somber and serious. “Great power can be a great burden and requires optimum training to master its use.” It was the first time he had heard Xiumin express himself so openly.

“Adding to that,” Suho says and looks at Xiumin who nods for him to continue.

“If you don’t master your own element first, you won’t be able to differentiate which elemental affinity you possess right after your own. You might get confused if you can’t see which element seems to bond best with you after your fire.” Suho says.

“How do you know all of this?” Chanyeol wonders, in awe of Suho’s vast knowledge.

“He’s not the top scholar of our kingdom for nothing.” Kai scoffs.

“Right. How do we start?” Chanyeol asks.

“If the ice doesn’t start making you go uneasy, we’ll start by dawn.” Xiumin says and Chanyeol gulps. It seemed the crown prince himself was going to train him. Xiumin is a lethal warrior, Chanyeol knows as much, has seen as much, given that the crown prince had undergone arduous training compared to the other three.

He knows he is no match to Xiumin as a contender but if Chanyeol has mastered anything in his training, his strength and should allow him to keep up with the crown prince. His confidence, unbeknownst to him, burned ten times brighter with the flame in his gaze.

“Ooh, fire versus ice huh?” Kai says and wiggles his eyebrows.

“See you at dawn, Chan.” With that Xiumin takes his leave and Chanyeol is left in chaotic confidence, burning high with the desire to achieve results.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG DUE I KNOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
> uwu i have finished my master I AM NOW A FREE WOMAN  
> ALL HAIL  
> but yeah sorry for the delay  
> ALSO??? DID YALL LISTEN TO CITY LIGHTS???? UN VILLAGE GOD DAMMNNN   
> baek's outdone himself he did SO well!  
> stream city lights uwu  
> also  
> Kyungsoo and Minseok T_T i miss the exo smols


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol trains and has a talk with his power uwu

“Concentrate Chanyeol!” Xiumin instructs and Chanyeol is quick to parry off the oncoming attack from Xiumin. He is panting now and it embarrasses him how Xiumin hasn’t even got a drop of sweat on him yet.

Two nights have already passed since Chanyeol discovered his real heritage but has he come to terms to terms with it? How can he possibly come to terms with the fact that he could suddenly control the most untamable element out there? That he was suddenly a crown prince of a ruined kingdom? Absolutely no.

“Be quicker! Bring down your response time.” Xiumin commands and brings on attack after attack with his staff. Chanyeol is only barely able to keep up. He’s so tired but looking at his elder brother fighting with eye opening agility is both humbling and motivating.

“You won’t be able to keep this up for long, you old man.” Chanyeol chuckles but it comes broken off in huffs and to his own ears it sounds like his lungs dying.

Xiumin doesn’t say anything but the slight challenging tilt of his head is enough of a giveaway to Chanyeol. He curses under his breath because Xiumin was giving him a small smile and cosmos he just dug his own grave. It hasn’t been long enough for him to completely block Xiumin, show both a good defense and offence and win! That was a lot of things being asked of him!

Xiumin swiftly lands a roundhouse kick to Chanyeol’s side which he cowers away from instead of dodging it and then Xiumin hits at Chanyeol’s feet which makes Chanyeol lose his footing.

“Scared, are we?” Xiumin mocks and Chanyeol looks back up at him through the curtain of his red hair. Its honestly frightening to see Xiumin’s bright blue hair pulse with an illuminating light but for some reason Chanyeol doesn’t want to back down. He can’t point it out but some force is clinging to him, stopping him from backing down, especially at times when he would have completely given up.

            “Focus on my movements, take in my surroundings, judge the patterns I use and predict where I’ll strike next. Come on. Get back up!” Xiumin instructs and Chanyeol is quick to parry off the next blow Xiumin delivers.

So far, Chanyeol hasn’t felt anything out of place regarding the ice versus fire claim. He is yet to actually use his powers in his training with Xiumin who is hell bent on training him mentally and physically, first. He would meditate for hours and then train in hand to hand combat and swordsmanship.

“Our blessed elements come afterwards Chanyeol. First rule of combat is to know your weapons and choosing the best one for yourself. And ofcourse, wielding it.” Xiumin had told him and after going through various weapons used in close range combat, Chanyeol had decided upon the spear.

            But in training Xiumin always used blunt staffs in place of the spearheads. And no matter how hard it is to admit it, not using the spearheads is working in Chanyeol’s favor because he’s sure he would have a hundred different wounds on his body given how agile Xiumin is with weapons.

But the training is exhausting.

Chanyeol would climb in bed exhausted, in dire need of replenishing his depleted energy. He is happy to still be living with his brothers but he did notice the differences that were developing and they irked him. Chanyeol is now being kept away from everyone’s eyes. He was under strict orders to not leave the palace and the he was forbidden to talk to any of the palace staff and he is to keep his head covered whenever not in training so that no one could see his red hair. It annoys him to no end. But in a way Chanyeol understands why these measures were being mandated.

Come to think of it, his brothers were basically going against the laws of nature by allowing Chanyeol to stay in Mystic.

So he went along with it.

Sometimes he would train on his own, sometimes sparring with Kai until Xiumin arrived and took the training into his own hands. The crown prince is relentless, Chanyeol noticed. Xiumin is tactical in his moves- always prepared for both offence and defense and is irritatingly unpredictable. But Chanyeol has chosen to persevere. Or at least, he tries. Xiumin is formidable as an opponent and sometimes Chanyeol really wonders if Xiumin is somehow taking this as revenge from that one time he and Kai had pranked him and stolen all of his clothes, only leaving the ceremonial royal robes as his last resort to wear especially when was supposed to meet a noble woman as a potential prospect in the matter of marital bonds.

The woman had been frightened because Xiumin in his official clothing was downright intimidating and scary and Chanyeol and Kai hadn’t stopped laughing the whole day. He really wonders if his big brother had a crush on the lady. Because if not, then only cosmos knew why Xiumin was being so hard on Chanyeol.

“That’s it for today. We shall meet here again tomorrow at dawn. I’ll see you.” Xiumin nods at him expectantly and Chanyeol is about to pass out right then and there when Xiumin returns and because Chanyeol is basically hunching to the max, reaches up and ruffles his head.

“You’re doing better than expected. I’m proud of your progress.” He says with a small smile and leaves quickly afterwards; and its enough encouragement to Chanyeol. He smiles wide and punches the air, feeling weirdly triumphant.

That night when Chanyeol goes to his bed chamber to rest, he is happy and content. Just before he is about to lie down, he notices a bundle of papers waiting on his desk. Curious, he walks over to it and goes through the papers and discovers Suho’s handwriting and that they contained information about different continents and one particular bundle was labeled _Soul Mates_.

Feeling like giving it a chance, Chanyeol starts reading them and before long, he dozes off while reading about Terra.

He wakes up groggily in the middle of the night and drags himself to his bed. Half asleep, Chanyeol sees a blue light coming from his balcony and squinting, walks to the annoying source. He opens the door to see a blinding blue light emanating from all around him and then he hears someone whisper to him, “Time is of the essence and it is running out. You don’t have long, fireborn.”

Chanyeol wakes up with a start, breathing heavily. Sweat lines his head as he runs to the balcony to see the door was locked and calms down. Realizing he got up from his bed he thinks that it must have been a dream. It had to be.

Ignoring it, Chanyeol goes on with his routine and remains immersed in it for days.

“Try your best, little brother.” Xiumin coaxes him after a week.

“You better save your frosty ass.” Chanyeol says and receives a snowball on the back of his head.

            “Language.” Suho, who is attending his training practice today, scolds but he’s smiling. Chanyeol pouts but he lets go and concentrates on his opponent.

When the match ends, everyone in the room is dumbfounded and Chanyeol is surprised by his own progress.

“I yield.”

Chanyeol is breathing hard, the spear of his staff pointing at Xiumin’s throat and he has trouble believing what he’s hearing when Xiumin repeats, “I yield.”

Still in doubt, Chanyeol looks at Suho who looks equally shocked but nods for his confirmation.

“I can’t believe.” Chanyeol starts, still panting but offers his hand to Xiumin. “I can’t believe I was able to take you down.”

“Give yourself some credit.” Xiumin says after he grabs Chanyeol’s hand and stands up. “You worked hard.”

Kai being Kai, plans a personal feast that night because “Chanyeol beat the scary old blue bug.” Xiumin, being the eldest, takes no offence to it but Suho, being Xiumin’s second pulls his ear when Kai says it again at the dinner table.

After seven more days, Chanyeol experiences his first bout of illness.

He felt awfully groggy and couldn’t move for a solid two hours after waking up, his breathing slowed and eyes heavy. His vision had continued to blur as he prayed for the fever to go away. Suho had come inquiring about his whereabouts when he had failed to show up for training that day and upon discovering Chanyeol still in bed and not being able to move or respond to him, he had jumped into action and called a healer.

With the help of Suho’s medicine and the healer’s work, Chanyeol is able to recover but by the grim looks on his brothers’ faces, he knows the clock minding the duration of stay in Mystic had started ticking.

Not wanting to get behind given the unknown limited time he has, Chanyeol loses himself into the training. He would train with strict determination, sometimes even skipping on his sleep. And after days of vigorous hard work, Xiumin decides its time for Chanyeol to call forth his Phoenix Flame.

“Be calm and find your core.” Xiumin instructs, voice mellow. “Feel the presence of your power inside you.” And Chanyeol does. He feels a warm, illuminating presence in the depths of his very soul.

“I think I found it.”

“Good. Let it consume you. It might be difficult at first but know that this power is your very own Chanyeol. It’s a piece of you. Don’t be afraid of it. Trust it. It wouldn’t harm you. But make sure, you are the one controlling it, not the other way around.”

Chanyeol concentrates until the small speckle illuminating the dark space inside his mind magnifies and becomes a blinding force to be reckoned with.

And then, the flames rise. But they remain just outside of his reach. Since Chanyeol feels a bit skeptical because he does not know the nature of his power, he lets the fire remain as it is, just outside of his reach, not really touching it.

“Chanyeol! Don’t try to control it yet!” He faintly hears Xiumin. Trusting his brother, he lets himself be consumed by the fire. Its a weird feeling. Its almost as if the fire is skeptical about him too, not really mingling with his being, distrust apparent. And Chanyeol is so exasperated.

 Never did he expect his own power to behave like a living being and throw a sassy tantrum at him- the literal wielder of the power. But Chanyeol tries to coerce it.

Its unbelievable because he never thought he would be able to interact with it.

After the initial shock, he tries to show that he could be trusted. But the fire remains skeptical. So Chanyeol chooses another path. This time relaying his emotions with words. “We are one, aren’t we? Its okay if we meet. I’ve been waiting a long time to see you.” He says and finds himself telling the truth.

It stands true that Chanyeol never expected to inherit the Phoenix Flame but he has been waiting for his coming of age ceremony for so long, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit excited, and happy, to finally have an elemental affinity.  

He feels the flame nearing him and going around him in circles as if inspecting and then it stills. And in the next moment he feels the power of the Phoenix run through his veins at full force, burning him inside out, but not really. He feels as if his insides have been renewed.

His body responds to the power, every fiber of his being allowing the overwhelming energy to embrace him. He feels strangely empowered; light and it all feels so right. He feels energized.

“Chanyeol stop!” Chanyeol hears Xiumin shout but he’s unable come out of his reverie.”

“You have to stop! Its getting out of control!” Chanyeol panics. He had let the power in but doesn’t know how to simmer it down and right now, Chanyeol can sense the flames burning high and mighty.

“Listen to me! Just tell it to stop!” He hears Xiumin say loudly and he tries, but in vain.

“ _You are the heir of the Phoenix. Embrace the power of the flame._ ” Chanyeol hears an unfamiliar voice say. He realizes its his power talking to him and it scares the hell out of him.

“Stop this.” Chanyeol tries weakly.

“ _Don’t be afraid child. We are one._ ” It says, looming. “ _But you must see for yourself who you truly are!_ ”

“Chanyeol stop!!” Xiumin yells. Suddenly, his eyes open and Chanyeol discovers he isn’t sitting anymore. In fact, he isn’t even on the ground anymore, but hovering a few feet above it. But what surprises him is the flame surrounding him.

He is covered in flames which extend out towards the sky, rising endlessly. Chanyeol can see a shape formed overhead, recognizing the flames as the body of a bird, the wings extending from his arms and the legs from his own. His back is arched and he realizes he is at the center of this fiery haloed bird. Not just any bird, he realizes with a start, but a Phoenix.

“ _You must leave soon._ ” The bird seems to say and Chanyeol looks at Xiumin to see if he hears it too but it seems Chanyeol is the only one who can hear this voice.

He must be hallucinating.

“ _You’re not hallucinating child._ ” The voice says. “ _There is not much time. We must leave this land before Mystic runs out of patience. It is only because of the ice blood in your veins that you were allowed to stay. But now you have been claimed as a fire heir. We are not welcome here anymore._ ”

“This is my home.” Chanyeol argues, tears in his eyes.

“ _It has nurtured you, yes. The ice-born have cared for and protected you. But it is not suited for you anymore, my child._ ” There was a hint of melancholy in the omnipresent voice.

“CHANYEOL!”

“What do I do? Where do I go?” Chanyeol asks.

“ _Return back to your kingdom. Return to Ruvera_.”

“Ruvera,” Chanyeol repeats and his flames begin simmering. Willing himself to land on the ground, he lets the flames go out completely. He feels dizzy, not having the energy to stand but a new determination has washed over him.

“Are you okay?” Xiumin asks, running over to Chanyeol.

“I know what I have to do next.” Chanyeol mumbles. “I have to go.”

“Go? Go where?” Xiumin asks, frantic.

“Ruvera.” Chanyeol says before black covers his vision.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey yo
> 
> hows it going?
> 
> DID YALL SEE THE SECHAN MV my boys shining uwu  
> i miss XIUSOO DO YOU NOT?????!!!!???
> 
> EXPLORATION STARTED AND I AM EMO  
> JONGIN'S MAGENTA HAIR WOWOWOWOWOW  
> Baekhyun's orange hair dbhgdhgdhsd BUT HELLO CITY LIGHTS???????/ WHAT A MASTER PIECE!   
> T_T
> 
> I am writing this while struggling with a runny nose and dry cough and a painful shoulder   
> Monsoon has arrived and its brought with it pretty rain and bad health lol  
> also, idk if you're reading this but if yall want to continue living on this planet PLEASE DO SOMETHING TO DO SO BECAUSE ITS A NOT A SECRET THAT EARTH IS FUCKING DYING   
> lets all try to do good on our parts  
> there's so much to do
> 
> oh and,, there's a wedding happening in my house andddddddddddddd   
> idk if im happy about it lol
> 
> i feel very jobless after completing my masters degree oof 
> 
> smh, thats it. ALSO HAIKYU BOYS ARE MY BABIES   
> *patiently waits for season 4*  
> same for bnha tbh
> 
> SHSHSHS 
> 
> its 2:17 am alrighty gotta go and like, die   
>  byeeeeeeeeeeeee :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol decides its time to leave and Xiumin gives him something important.

His vision is heavily blurred when he opens his eyes and Chanyeol feels relieved to see that it’s still nighttime outside.

So, he was unconscious only for a couple of hours then…Good.

Willing the dizziness away Chanyeol takes a good look around and as the blurriness goes down, he realizes he’s in his own chamber and that the dark night sky had started giving way to the blue orange and violet hues of the morning. Sunrise was near.

When he tries to move, he realizes he isn’t alone.

Kai is fast asleep with his head resting on Chanyeol’s bed, sitting in a chair near his bed.

“You’re going to hurt your back sleeping like that, dumbass.” Chanyeol says and gently shakes the sleeping Kai but is unable to get a response.

“Kai” he calls once, his voice raspy, scratching his throat. He needs water but Chanyeol feels too weak to get up and get it himself.

“Oi, Kai!” he tried again but in vain. He sighs.

“KAI!?!”

“Yes! No! I didn’t eat the cake!” Kai stands up mumbling, eyes still closed. He goes silent for a second before opening his eyes. Chanyeol thinks it’s a shame the sun isn’t fully out yet and there’s only the dim light of the sunrise illuminating his bed chambers; otherwise his brother would have shrieked at being woken up in dazzling light and it would have been a sight to remember.

Tough luck, Chanyeol sighs.

When he looks back at Kai, he finds the elder brother looking straight at him, silver hair a mess. Chanyeol feels like squirming under Kai’s intense gaze as stands there, not uttering a word. He worries about what his brother might be thinking.

“You’re awake.” Kai says softly. “How do you feel?”

“I feel tired but otherwise I’m good.” And Chanyeol isn’t lying. So far, he is feeling fine. And very, very thirsty.

“Good.” Kai says.

“Can you give me a glass of water?”

“Is that all you want?”

“…Yes?” Chanyeol is so confused as he grabs the glass from Kai’s hands and drinks hungrily. Damn his throat is parched!

After thanking his brother, Chanyeol is about to close his eyes having laid back down when he catches Kai staring at him weirdly again.

“Okay enough. What is it?” He snaps.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kai approaches him and sits down at the edge of the bed.

“Yes! Why do you ask?” Chanyeol is already exhausted enough. He just wants to sleep.

“Because you’ve been asleep for two days.” Kai whispers softly, so softly that if it hadn’t been for him sitting so close, Chanyeol wouldn’t have caught it.

“What?” Chanyeol is shocked as the events of his previous training come back to him. He gets back up into a sitting position, it’s fast, too fast and feels dizzy, muscles suddenly contracting in pain, and groans. “Two days?” He whispers, still astounded. Just how strong is his power, draining him like that?

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kai says haughtily.

“Shut up.” There is silence for a while before Kai speaks up again. “You should really check in with Suho once you’re able to walk.” Kai offers him another glass of water which he gratefully accepts.

“What do you mean able to walk? I can walk just fine.” Chanyeol says and sets his feet on the floor to walk and as soon as he gets up to walk, he goes lightheaded and is caught by Kai just in time.

“Rest. Two days isn’t a joke.”

Chanyeol doesn’t protest anymore and goes back to bed, feeling weaker than before.

“We were worried.” Kai says, gaze unfocused, far away from Chanyeol, far away from the room they were in. Lost in another time, another reality.

“Sorry for making you worry.”

“I thought you died. Xiumin told me you stopped breathing for a second.” Kai says softly, eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

 _Really?_  Chanyeol wonders.

It had to be because of his newly gained powers, right? It had definitely taken a toll on him. He was sure of it.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.” Chanyeol doesn’t know how to console a crying Kai, the one who is always all smiles and the one making Chanyeol laugh when he was crying.

“Just, don’t ever do that again.” Kai pats his head. “You still owe me my chocolate cake.” He says pointedly.

“Greed is a sin.” Chanyeol says as he closes his eyes, ready to sleep.

“Shut up.” He hears Kai say and then, “Move over. I want to sleep in a bed too.”

“You prick! You’re supposed to let the injured rest well.”

“You’re not injured, asshole.” Kai stretches and promptly takes up more than half of the bed space.

“Right. I just basically almost died.”

“Shut up!” Kai punches his chest and Chanyeol exaggeratedly howls in pain. A minute passes and Chanyeol is sure his silver haired brother is fast asleep so he holds on to the edge of Kai’s sleeve, ready to go to sleep.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Kai mumbles in his sleep sometime later and Chanyeol smiles with a heavy heart as he holds on tighter to his brother’s shirt’s sleeve and goes to sleep with one thought running through his mind.

He has to leave and _soon_.

The following week, after going through various ‘Are you okay’s, Chanyeol is finally able to get a window where all his brothers and the king are available together. They sit in the east garden, having a late afternoon tea. Things have significantly calmed down since Chanyeol’s coming of age and everything is going smoothly. Chanyeol feels guilty about the peace he is about to break.

“We should do this more often.” Kai says gleefully as he eats honey flavored cookies along with a strawberry flavored cake.

“I agree. Its lovely.” Xiumin says, smiling softly, looking at his family gathered around him. Suho is sipping on his tea and puts in his usual special concoction in his tea to make it more delicious while reducing the sugar levels. His heart aches at how Chanyeol still has to hide under the hood of his toga but he is still very grateful that his little brother was recovering well.

 _I think so too_ Chanyeol wants to say but he knows he has to get it out now or he’ll lose the courage.

“So, what is it that you wanted to discuss with all of us?” The king asks the red-haired prince.

“I’ve gathered all of you here to…to tell you that I’ll be leaving soon.” Chanyeol says ignoring the feelings of alarm and grief in the pit of his stomach. Nausea threatens to take over but he wills everything back down.

“What are you talking about?” Kai asks, face morphed into a mask of high confusion.

Suho stares at him with wide eyes, brows drawn in. “What?”

Xiumin is the only one who doesn’t seem surprised at his words, his expression a mask of calm. Chanyeol never liked it when Xiumin went utterly silent, movements stoic.

“Okay… You want to leave. But, where do you plan to go?” The king asks.

“Ruvera.” Chanyeol announces and everyone goes silent.

“Why do you want to leave?” Kai asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Chanyeol doesn’t look at him as he answers. He can’t. He doesn’t have the heart to. “While you _are_ my family, Ruvera remains my true home.” He says before looking at Suho. “You’ve seen how gradual my illnesses have become.”

Suho can’t argue with that and Chanyeol knows it. Out of his three brothers, he was the one who was well versed with Chanyeol’s condition more than the others. He knows about the increase in dosage of herbs and potions Chanyeol had to take in order to keep his usual bouts of paralysis, nausea and fevers down.

            “I must leave.” Chanyeol breathes hard, not allowing the tears to surface, before continuing. “And given my illnesses, I think it’s highly unlikely that my soulmate, existing or not, could be an ice heir.”

“But you’ve got to test out the other elements too Chanyeol. You’re still unprepared.”

“Exactly!” Kai yells.

“How will you find your soulmate? How will you fend for yourself on your own?” Suho asks, worry lining his features.

“I’ve had good training and a great teacher.” Chanyeol smiles at Xiumin who only stares at him. “I think it’s I see for myself how good I am.” He grins to mask the breaking of his heart.

“It’s still too early!” Kai protests.

“He’s made up his mind. Let us all respect that.” The king says and smiles sadly. “It would be futile to try to persuade you now. I know how stubborn you can be.”

Chanyeol doesn’t have the courage to open his mouth to thank him because he’s afraid he might just start crying and go back and he doesn’t want that so he resigns to nodding at the king, as gratefully as he can.

“Besides, it’s not safe here for him anymore.” The king says seriously and looks at Xiumin.

“I’ll arrange some potions and maps for his departure.” Suho says and leaves quickly, discreetly wiping his eyes.

Kai storms out of the room, pushing past Chanyeol who tries to stop him. It hurts him, but not physically.

“Chanyeol, meet me in my study. There’s some things I need to talk to you about.” Chanyeol looks at Xiumin who has spoken up for the first time since Chanyeol announced news of his departure from Mystic. He nods in confirmation and watches in silence as Xiumin and the king walk out of the room, talking in hushed tones. Xiumin is scary like this, his pace controlled and features passive, Chanyeol thinks but he’s bittersweet about his eldest brother agreeing to his want.

This is more difficult than he thought.

Two hours later, Chanyeol finds himself sitting in the crown prince’s private study. He had been in that particular room exactly four times in his life before, disregarding the present visit. The room is as organized as they come when it comes to stacks of books, bundles of documents and letters lined on shelves, cabinets and glass almirahs. The walls are bare except for the one which is behind Xiumin’s chair. It’s a mural of Mystic and the way light falls on it from the window illuminating it in magical ways, it looks like a shrine.

For some reason it makes Chanyeol really uncomfortable for the first time ever.

“I don’t think it will come as a surprise when I say that neither Kai, Suho nor I would be able to accompany you on your journey to the desolate mountains of Ruvera.” Xiumin says, his back ramrod straight as he stands near a lamp, inspecting something which looked very similar to a royal scroll but it couldn’t be of Mystic since the colors of the thread it was bound with were not blue and white.

“Yes. I understand.” Chanyeol has already guessed as much. Xiumin is the crown prince, he couldn’t leave for such a dangerous quest. Suho is his first in command so that eliminates his possibilities too. That left Kai who isn’t as experienced when it comes to the unknown dangers in the outside world.

He doesn’t t blame any of them. He really doesn’t. And so, Chanyeol nods in reply to Xiumin but realizes his brother can’t see him so he clears his throat before answering, “I am aware of the circumstances.”

“Good.” Xiumin turns to look at him, hair glowing in a haloed manner what with the evening light falling in such a way that Xiumin mirrored the form of Mystic on the painted mural, expression cold as ever but his eyes betray his stony demeanor. His gray blue eyes are uncharacteristically soft as he gazes as his youngest brother lovingly.

“Chanyeol, I know I’ve been unusually hard on you while we trained. But know this, I wasn’t only training my younger brother, I was also training the current crown prince and the future king of Ruvera.”

Chanyeol looks up at him at that.

Xiumin nods solemnly and comes to sit in his chair, hands still clutching that foreign scroll.

Not trusting himself to speak, Chanyeol only nods hurriedly in reply, his long-ish hair going everywhere as he did. As much as Xiumin’s words terrified him, they also humbled him. And also acted as a pillar of support. He knows on the surface it looks like Xiumin is cheering up his younger brother but on a deeper level, it was also the act of one crown prince accepting another crown prince.

The future king of one kingdom recognizing, respecting and accepting the future king of another kingdom.

A crown acknowledging a crown.

“Father was supposed to hand this over to you but he thought it would be better if I did it in his stead.” Xiumin says gesturing to the scroll which now lay on his tabletop. “When father went to save you in the siege of Ruvera during the Dark War, your parents entrusted him with your life and a royal decree which would help you lay claim to the Ruveran throne as their heir.

Xiumin moves forward the scroll to Chanyeol and the latter takes it hesitantly, feeling caught up between not being able to believe that a Ruveran relic, a thing from his birthland and his parents existed right here, in front of him, within his reach, and feeling relieved that a proof of it existed, that Ruvera was real and not a figment of his imagination after all.

“I have also been meaning to ask you about the Phoenix, Chanyeol.” Xiumin says, seemingly interested in the exchange that took place between Phoenix and Chanyeol before he collapsed.

“What about it?” Chanyeol says, clutching the scroll in his hand, having decided that he would read it alone back in his bed chamber.

“Did you happen to interact with your power? Talk to it?” Xiumin says and its creeping Chanyeol because the way his brother was asking about it, it doesn’t sound like powers are supposed to that.

“Yes. The Phoenix…it talked to me. At least I think it did.” Chanyeol admits and honestly he feels so lost with everything, maybe Xiumin could help him with these things, with understanding them.

“What did it say to you?” Xiumin asks, gaze curious.

“It told me that I shouldn’t stay in Mystic anymore, that it would complicate things.” Chanyeol says, remembering the omnipresent voice that had spoken to him.

After staying silent for a couple of minutes, as if speculating deeply about it, Xiumin looks up at Chanyeol, his face a mix of relief and worry.

“You know Chan, it is not common for every elemental to be able to talk to the gods and goddesses who govern over their blessed elemental affinity.” Xiumin begins, “Infact, it is almost rare to hear of such things.”

“Really?” Chanyeol is truly surprised. He used to think that every elemental could do it once they came of age.

“Yes. In fact, its said that the only elementals who are able to do that are the ones who are truly reborn as a reincarnated form of the deity that rules over their power, direct heir to that power, blessed with the highest form of it which renders them quite powerful. And thus, they are able to talk to their respective gods and goddesses. In Mystic…”

“You are the blessed one. You can talk to Mystic?” Chanyeol asks curiously. This was news to him afterall.

“That’s right.” Xiumin answers, nodding.

“How is she? Is she nice?” Chanyeol asks. Phoenix Chanyeol know nothing about but Xiumin must already be well versed with the workings of Mystic and how deities talked to their chosen heirs.

Xiumin laughs at that and answers with a smile, “She’s very kind and nice but she has her moments of bad temper, rightfully so.”

“Does that mean you’re the most powerful ice blessed elemental in all of Mystic?” Chanyeol asks, in awe of his elder brother.

“You could say so, yes.” Xiumin answers humbly. “You’re the same you know? With those hair and given that Phoenix has talked to you already, you might as well be the most powerful fire elemental out there.” Xiumin says optimistically.

“But there is absolutely no way I will let you travel alone all the way to Ruvera, Phoenix blessed or not.” Chanyeol chuckles at that because no matter what, he is still Xiumin’s youngest brother.

They indulge in more conversations about Mystic and Phoenix, discuss the history of Ruvera, talk about the governing systems of its neighboring countries and kingdoms, discuss unique properties the residents of each land possess naturally since birth.

After some time, a knock is heard on the door.

“Enter.” Xiumin permits and in comes a man with the gentlest features Chanyeol has ever seen and greets them both with an official bow.

“Good evening, your highnesses.” He bowed and smiled; cheeks indented with dimples.

 _Is this man a librarian? An alchemist? A steward?_ His shaggy robes don’t help Chanyeol’s guesses.

“Prince Chanyeol.” Xiumin starts, face completely stripped of emotions in new company, “This is heishi Lay, highly trained in combat and trustworthy as a companion, the finest of soldiers from my own personal Garda. He shall accompany you on your travels. No harm shall come to you as long as he is with you. You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its raining a lot here  
> lots of mosquitoes ugh  
> i need to lose weight I HAVE A WEDDING COMING UP lets hot up this bod lmao
> 
> i hope you like this story as much as i like writing it. Its fun to work on this its so niceeeeee
> 
> thank you for reading this. this story has crossed 1k reads and thats a big number for a rookie writer like me :')  
> please continue reading and supporting  
> thank you so much for liking it this far <3
> 
> goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Turned the twt fic into a full fic wby?


End file.
